gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Omega Max of Combat
Super Smash Bros Omega Max of Combat is the Next Super Smash Bros Game After Wii U. Characters Super Mario *Mario *Peach *Bowser *Rosalina *Luna & Daisy *Luigi (*) - Clear Classic Mode as Mario *Bowser Jr. (*) - Clear Classic Mode as Bowser on Very Hard Without Continued *Peral (*) (Rosalina's Sister) - Clear Classic Mode as Rosalina *Nes Mario (*) - Clear Event 44 "2D Vs 3D: Mario Bros Fight" *Nes Luigi (*) - Clear Co-po Event 14 " Mario Bros Vs Nes Mario Bros" *Wendy O Koopa (*) - Clear Classic Mode as Bowser Jr. Zelda *Link *Impa *Zelda *Ghariham (*) - Clear Event 27 "Long live the Swordsman" *Ganonndrof (*) - Clear Event 28 "Hyrlue Destiny" *Shiek/Shienada (*) (Shienada is Shiek's True Form, a Princess) - Clear Event 29 "Shiek's Secret" *Toon Link *Toon Zelda *Toon Shiek/ Toon Shienada (*) - Clear Co-po Event 13 " Cartoon Shiek's Serect" *Wolf Link (*) - Clear Classic Mode as Link *Wolf Zelda (*) - Clear Classic Mode as Zelda *Minda (*) - Clear Classic Mode as Wolf Link &/or Wolf Zelda Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong (*) - Clear Multi-men Smash on Cruel Smash as 1 Character & Beat 1 or More KOs *Dixie, Kiddy & Diddy Metroid *Samus *Trance Yoshi *Yoshi Kirby *Kirby *King Dedede (*) - Clear Classic Mode as Kirby on Very Hard *Lololo & Lalala (*) - Join Them in Adventure Mode Star Fox *Krystal *Fox (*) - Clear Classic Mode as Krystal *Falco (*) - Clear 10 Multi-men Smash *Wolf (*) - Clear Boss Battles as Krystal, Fox or Falco F-Zero *Captain Falcon (*) - Clear Classic Mode as 5 Starten Character on Hard Earthbound *Ness (*) - Clear Classic Mode as 2 Starten Characters on Easy Pokémon *Pikachu *Chirzard *Mega Greninja (*) - Clear Classic Mode as Pikachu on Very Hard *Lucario (*) - Clear 10 Multi-men Smash as Pikachu *Mewtwo (*) - Clear Boss Battles as Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mega Greninja, Lucario or Chirzard *Jigglypuff (*) - Clear Classic Mode as Pikachu on Easy Fire Emebel Universe *Marth (*) - Clear 15 Min Multi-men Smash *Slothe (*) - Clear 15 Min Multi-men Smash as Marth *Robin *Lucia (*) - Clear Classic Mode as Marth or Robin *Roy (*) - Clear Boss Battles as Lucia, Robin, Slothe or Marth Pikmin *Olimar Kid Icarus *Pit *Dark Pit (*) - Clear Classic Mode on Normal as Pit R.O.B Robot *ROB (*) - Clear Boss Battles as 1 startten Character Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt Dog (*) - Battle 3 Times as R.O.B. Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic (*) - Clear Target Break on LV 50 *Mephiles The Dark (*) - Clear Boss Battles as Sonic Kingdom Hearts *Ventus (*) - Clear Classic Mode as 10 Characters *Terra (*) - 100m or more in Home run Contest as a Character *Aqua (*) - Play Trophy Rush as 1 Female Character, Terra & Ventus Final fantasy *Black Mage (*) - Clear Boss Battles on Hard *Cloud Strife (*) - Clear Boss Battles on Normal Bosses Classic Mode *Master Hand - easy to Hard *Crazy Hand (Without Master Hand) - Very Hard *Master & Crazy Hand - Extremely Harder *Fusion Hand (Fusion Between Crazy & Master hand) - Nothing Hard Adventure Mode *Darkside (Kingdom Hearts) *King Boo (Mario) *Karid (Metroid) *Lyric/Zavok (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Phantom Ganon (Zelda) *King K Rool (DK) *Wispy Wood (Kirby) *Sethpiroth (Final fantasy) *Red Eyed Wicked Black Bear (Duck Hunt U) *Ridley (Metroid) *Hades (Kid Icarus) *Meta Ridley (Metroid) *Eggplant Wizard (Kid Icarus) *Karco (Kirby) *Mega Zoroark/Zoroark (Pokémon) *Behemoth (Super Smash Bros Omega Max of Combat) *Headless Vampire Horseman (Super Smash Bros Omega Max of Combat) *Si-Tai (Super Smash Bros Omega Max of Combat) (Final Boss) Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Video Games